grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
Rank is a mechanic that was added upon full release of the RWBY: Grimm Eclipse on July 5th 2016. Each Rank has a set of challenges to complete before you can unlock the next rank. These challenges involve things like killing enemies, collecting artifacts, destroying breakables, team attacks, reviving other players, and levelling up characters to max (level 10). Currently all rank does is add a cool badge next to your level in game, and reaching rank 10 is tied to the 'Beacon Graduate' Achievement. Rank 1 * Maxed Out: '''Reach max level (10) with 4 characters Rank 2 * '''Leveled Up - Get 1 character to level 10 * 10x Revives - Revive 10 teammates * 50x Ranged Kills - Get 50 kills with ranged attacks * 50x Hit Streak - Get a hit streak of 50 or higher * Ursa Slayer - Kill 20 Ursai Rank 3 * Leveled Up - Get 1 character to level 10 * Creep Killer - Kill 300 Creeps * 20x Team Attack Finishers - Perform 20 Team Attacks * 50x Counters - Perform 50 Counters * 4x Challenge Master - Unlock 4 Mastery Challenges Rank 4 * Leveled Up '- Get 1 characters to level 10 * '''Beowolf Buster '-''' '''Kill 300 Beowolves * '''20x Team Attack Set Ups - Set up 20 Team Attacks * 100x Destructibles '- Break 100 crates or pots * '''10x Artifact Collector '- Collect 10 artifacts Rank 5 * 'Leveled Up '- Get 1 characters to level 10 * 'Alpha Creep Killer '- Kill 150 Alpha Creeps * '''5x Flawless Waves - Get 5 Flawless Waves * 20x Revives '- Revive 20 teammates * '''100x Ultimates '- Perform 100 Ultimate Attacks Rank 6 * '2x Leveled Up '- Get 2 characters to level 10 * 'Alpha Beowolf Buster '- Kill 150 Alpha Beowolves * '6x Challenge Master '- Unlock 6 Mastery Challenges * '10x Wave MVPs '- Get 10 Wave MVPs * 1'5x Artifact Collector '- Collect 15 artifacts Rank 7 * '2x Leveled Up '- Get 2 characters to level 10 * 'Boarbatusk Butcher '- Kill 100 Boarbatusks * '100x Stuns '- Stun 100 Grimm * '100x Team Attack Finishers '- Perform 100 Team Attacks * '50x Assists '- Perform 50 assists Rank 8 * '2x Leveled Up '- Get 2 characters to level 10 * '''30x Ursa Slayer - Kill 30 Ursai * Mutant Beowolf Buster '- Kill 20 Mutant Beowolves * '''Android Annihilator '- Kill 200 Androids * '8x Challenge Master '- Unlock 8 Mastery Challenges Rank 9 * '2x Leveled Up '- Get 2 characters to level 10 * 'Mutant Creep Killer '- Kill 100 Mutant Creeps * '''200x Stuns - Stun 200 Grimm * '75x Hit Streak '- Get a 75x hit streak * '50x Wave MVPS '- Get wave MVP 50 times Rank 10 * 'Maxed Out '- Get 4 characters to level 10 * 'Grimm Reaper '- Kill 3000 Grimm * '100x Hit Streak '- Get a 100x hit streak * '10x Challenge Master '- Unlock 10 Mastery Challenges * '50x Flawless Waves '- Get 50 Flawless WavesRooster Teeth's forum post on rank requirements Tips and Tricks * Working together with other people completely trivialise a large number of these challenges, e.g. MVP is guaranteed yours if you're playing with people who aren't trying. * Turret kills do count as kills for progression. Turret MVP does not count as wave MVP for progression. * The large tanks in Merlot's Lab give a lot of XP upon destruction, after destroying them you can get KO'd to enemies in the room to reset it, giving you a lot of XP very quickly if you need it to level. * If you're having trouble getting your hit streaks, Blake's Stun Blades can rack that up very quickly. * A Mastery challenge is a challenge to unlock an ability, eg most of the Tier 3 Upgrades for abilities. Keep in mind every character has one for getting to max level, maxing characters contributes to this. * Upping the difficulty on Solo play will increase the enemy spawns, allowing you to get more kills faster. * Wave MVP is when you contribute the most to the wave. Getting kills specifically or reviving teammates are large contributors to this. * A Flawless wave is when no damage is done to the node you are protecting. Blake's Stun Blades allow large crowd control for this. * If you ''really ''want to get the assists for rank 7 on singleplayer, you can with enough patience. As Boarbatusks, Ursai, and Ursa Majors damage themselves when they become stunned - after a missed charge or a rock attack - it counts as an assist as you didn't get the final blow. Looking for lots of a specific enemy? * Creeps: Chapter 1 * Alpha Creeps: The waved encounter at the end of Chapter 7 * Beowolves: The start of Chapter 6 * Alpha Beowolves: Second encounter of Chapter 4 (before the bomb) has a 50/50 chance of the first spawn being Alpha Beowolves, if it isn't you get just get KO'd and respawn there, if it is, you can get KO'd to the next enemy and respawn there * Ursa: Chapter 5 or Horde Mode * Boarbatusks: Start of Chapter 2, or the right path of Chapter 3 * Mutant Beowolves: Chapters 8, 9 or 10 or Horde * Androids: Start of Chapter 8, or Horde * Mutant Creeps: They will infinitely spawn from the tanks in Merlot's Lab, so just don't destroy the tanks and kill the Mutant Creeps References Category:Non-Combat Gameplay